GATE: The Hand of the Empire
by Imperial Jester
Summary: A MIA, presumed lost, Imperial Star Destroyer is sucked into a black hole. By some luck, they survive, but not without sustaining damage to their ship. now, not only are they stranded, and with no way home, they also find themselves locked into a deadly conflict with the JSDF and another Empire. Will they try to restore balance? Or will they use the war to gain the upper hand?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, ladies and gents! I am the_** ** _Imperial Jester_** ** _! I am a newbie writer to this little site and am excited to write for all of you._**

 ** _So, what is this story, and what is it about?_**

 ** _Starting with, what is Gate? Gate is a light novel turn manga turned anime series. In the original series, a gate between two worlds opens up. One of these worlds is modern day Japan. The other is a magical kingdom in a time around the age of the Romans. Everything goes about as well as you think._**

 ** _Now, this story is a fan fiction. It is so farfetched that, those of you looking for scientific truth in the story will be disappointed._**

A little over a decade ago, the great Republic fell. With its fall, it was replaced by an Empire. A government so powerful that it swept the remaining Separatists aside, a foe that the Republic had such trouble with like they were nothing more than abandoned toys. The military's strength grew greatly in the following decade. Order and peace were restored as the Outer Rim planets were, too, dragged into the folds of the Empire. However, dissidents began to rise to bring chaos and disorder to the galaxy once more. The Empire simply could not stamp them out, as they grew in power and brought more people to the foolish belief of 'freedom' from a government that held order. They wanted chaos, so the Empire gave them what they wanted. Star Destroyers, soldiers, and heavy armored equipment stormed planet by planet, slaughtering those who supported the rebellion. One of these battles was above the planet of Rhen Var. It was an ice planet, once holding a Jedi temple, but abandoned an unknown amount years ago. A trio of Star Destroyers flew above the planet, catching wind of a secret meeting. Aboard one of them, the _Fiery,_ the admiral of the fleet stood amongst his men. One of them turned, facing him.  
"Admiral Traff, our scanners are picking up no readings." The older man put a hand over his mouth, thinking. He looked to be in his fifties, maybe on the later end. His uniform was black, with the patches and markings of the officers at the rank of Admiral. The command crew of the great vessel went place to place, doing whatever menial job they were given. Thousands of men and women stood aboard this great vessel, that same number in its two sister ships.  
"Run out systems again, comb the whole planet."

"Aye, Admiral, initiating sc-"

"Several ships coming out of hyperspace, sir!" Another yelled, standing up. The Admiral looked to the soldier in shock, and then out the window. Little ways away, space rippled as a whole fleet of ships came out of hyperspace. At the lead was the old Separatist warships called Munificents. Their paint was scrapped, and the ships themselves were heavily rusted. However, they were still a threat to any ship if they got close enough. They numbered seven, the size you would see in a standard Separatist fleet in the old Clone Wars days. They were quickly followed by more ships, though. Several destroyers appeared, Amongst them a Providence-Class carrier.  
"Blast! Pool out energy into the shields, and scramble all fighters! It's the Phantom Fleet from the Raxus sector!"  
"What are they doing out here?!" One of the officers called from his seat.  
"I don't care, but they will tear us apart if we aren't quick!" All around the ship, alarms went off.  
"All units, to your battle stations! I repeat, prepare for combat!" The voice bellowed. Tie-Fighters of mixed variety launched out to meet the cloud coming to them. The Separatist Vulture droids and Tri-Fighters held a 15 to 1 advantage over the Tie-Fighters, but were, however, outmatched in skill by them.  
"Gold Squad, this is Gold Leader. Form up on me, these rust buckets can't get close enough to the destroyers!" One of the pilots barked, several other fighters pulling to his side.  
"Yee, ha! Let's show these clankers what-" The two forces slammed together, explosions peppering the field. The far bigger ships all kept to their respective sides, waiting to see how the fighter skirmish played out. The admiral stood at the edge of the bridge, watching.  
"Order the _Triumphant II_ and _Hummel IV_ to flank around and begin the attack on the enemy fleet."  
"Aye, admiral!" The two massive ships moved around the skirmish, pushing towards the frigates. They immediately engaged, the Star Destroyer's far longer range giving it the distinct advantage. Frigates fell away, not even capable of getting close enough to fire back. For being the most feared fleet in the outer rim, they were quite easy to crush. The Admiral was suspicious, why, if they had more, send such a small fleet to combat the single biggest starship in the galaxy. Three of them, no less. It didn't add up. The rightmost star destroyer closed the gap between the next frigate, peppering it with fire. The frigate hovered aimlessly, its engines knocked out.  
"Sir, the fourth enemy ship had fallen." The radioman informed him, turning from his console.  
"Something isn't right... It's too easy."  
"Sir?" The Admiral thought back to every battle that was fought against the phantom fleet. The wreckage found. Each time, no survivors were found, as if something had all but vaporized the ships and their crews. There was also signs of the same effect on the downed enemy ships. Some of them, which had floated away, were still, mostly, intact. However, many of the enemy ships found in the middle of the field were mostly blown apart, as if a bomb had-  
A bomb.  
They were bombs.  
The Admiral shot up, looking out. The destroyers and Providence-class ships had fallen back a safe distance. The damaged Munificents had floated around the field. This was why they weren't even fighting back. These ships weren't there for combat, they were there to die.  
"Radioman, open comms! Order the-" Too late. A blinding flash and the area beyond the fighter skirmish was vaporized. Nothing survived, save for the group of enemy command ships, some of the fighters, and the Admiral's ship.  
"DAMN IT, WHAT WAS THAT?!" The Captain yelled, holding his ears. The explosions had shaken the very framework of the ship. A single, long crack passed down the window from one end to the other. The rest of the enemy ships mobilized to take down theirs. The Admiral suddenly realized that they were in a very bad position.  
"Recall all remaining fighters and get us out of here! NOW!" The Admiral bellowed. The remaining fighters retreated to the depths of the ship.  
"Hyperspace, now!" The Admiral ordered the navigator, who turned to look at him as if he were crazy.  
"But, we don't have any coordinates!"  
"I don't care, go!" The navigator jumped, spinning around. He pushed several buttons, then grabbed a lever. He gave one final look at the Admiral, who simply nodded. The younger man shoved the lever forwards. There was snow warning alarm, no announcement. The ship suddenly lurched backward, jetting off into hyperspace. It dove between the closing gap between wreckage and surviving ships. The Admiral let out a sigh of relief, dropping to the ground.  
"We... We lived..." He pointed to the comms operator.  
"Get communications opened with the nearest Imperial base, tell them we found out what the Phantom Fleet is doing, and how they keep winning."  
"Aye, sir!"  
The navigator went back to his console, glancing at it for just a second. he looked away, then right back. A small red light reading: 'Error: Power Low'. Before he could even notify anyone, or even turn from his console, the ship came to a jarring stop. Everything was thrown forwards by the sudden and abrupt stop. A moment of silence, and then every alarm on the ship went off. They were automatic ones, only played when A.) The ship was about to go boom or B...  
"GRAVITY WELL?!" The Admiral yelled, sprawled onto the ground. No one answered, all except the Captain, who just pointed out the window. The Admiral propped himself up, looking out.  
"Oh... A lot worse..." Outside, a great black hole was before their ship, dwarfing its once great size. It didn't take long for the ship to get caught in the pull of the, getting dragged inwards.  
"Turn us around and put the thrusters on full blast!" The Admiral yelled, breaking the shock. Everyone was dragged back into reality and began working. The ship turned slowly, picking up speed as it drew closer to the center. The moment the engines faced towards the hole, they fired. The three thrusters went all out, putting every bit of energy they had outwards. Still, even this was not enough,as the ship still went back.  
"What's the ETA on the hyperdrive?!" The Admiral demanded. The Navigator typed in a command, frowning.  
"Twenty minutes and rising! The power is being sucked out of the ship for the thrusters, sir!" The Admiral looked to one of the operators.  
"How long till we hit the center?"  
"I would give it fifteen, sir!" Lastly, he turned to the engineer on the bridge. He didn't even have to ask.  
"We have, at this rate, about forty minutes of power left before we shut down." The Admiral cursed under his breath, pinching the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, thinking. After a moment of gathering his thoughts, the Admiral let loose a string of orders.  
"Engineer, reroute all available power not being used by something vital to the Hyperdrive. Navigator set course for the nearest Imperial Outpost in this sector. Operator, keep the engines at this level, do NOT let it rise or drop. Comms man, send out a distress signal, all frequencies." All the man bolted to do their own respective jobs. They were on a time limit, and the clock was ticking.  
"This is the _Fiery_ , identification code ISD-5660-7B. We are trapped in a black hole and are losing power by the minute. We need assistance, does anyone read me?!" The admiral walked to the end of the bridge. Even here, the windows showed the size of the black hole. He knew, even with all of this, the hyperdrive would be nowhere near ready to go before they hit the center, but he had to at least give the men hope. As he thought, the ship gave a shuddering screech. It was the sound of metal tearing away. He activated his comms.  
"Engineer team, what did we lose?!" He demanded. A voice quickly answered him.  
"Ahh... How do I put this... We lost a thruster." The Admiral was dumbfounded.  
"We... what?"  
"We... uh... Lost a thruster."  
"How?" The Engineer cleared his throat.  
"Okay, so, the thruster was running at full blast, well, the black hole is pulling at it... And it ripped the thruster out." The Admiral just gaped stupidly, dropping the communicator.  
"Sir?" The Captain queried, seeing his officer in such a state. The ISD turned as the other two engines pushed, mostly, one side. It was now aimed towards the black hole when the operators had the wherewithal to deactivate them. This did not help their case, as now there was nothing slowing them down from going into the black hole.  
"All units, brace!" A voice echoed throughout the ship. Crewmen and stormtroopers alike looked at the local intercom. Quickly, they all rushed to safe rooms, or anywhere they can hold on. A Storm captain waved several men over.  
"Move, move!" When two more entered, he hit a button. The door slammed closed, darkening the room. After a moment, all the emergency lights turned on, soaking the room in red. Everyone jumped into their seats, strapping in.  
"Everyone, brace! This will be a tough one!" The Captain said, strapping himself in.  
"Ahh. Not as tough as that time over Mustafar!"  
"We had the 501st with us that time."  
"Stow the loose talk!" The Captain ordered. Everyone fell silent, listening to the blaring alarms of the ship. Aboard the bridge, everything was a lot less orderly. The Admiral was attempting to yell over everyone else, who all seemed dead set of being panicked.  
"Sir, we are reaching 1150 kph, and rising at a steady rate. I estimate we have an approximate two minutes!" The navigator yelled over to the Admiral. The Admiral looked at him, all hope leaving the older man's face. The destroyer flew into the eye of the black hole, disappearing.  
In any other occasion, they would all die.  
It is not truly known what happen if something, let alone a ship the size of a Star Destroyer, were to enter a black hole. Though, it is believed that as the gravity of the Black Hole is so great, anything unluckily enough to get caught inside would be crushed.  
However, in this case, they were not crushed. By some luck, or simply their lack of understanding of the phenomenon, they were launched back out. The massive ship, now being thrown by momentum, flew towards the nearest planet, backward. It took the Admiral, and crew, a few moments to realize they were not yet dead. As the ship hurtled through space, it spun back around to face the front. The Admiral the quickly approaching planet.  
"Blast! A planet! Captain, I want us leveled out! The best we can hope for is trying to level out and glide to safety!" He knew full well this would be a rocky landing, as a ship this size could never correct a fall like this. How poetic, they survive a phenomenon as dangerous and mysterious as a black hole, only to die upon reentry of a planet. The ship twisted, making itself parallel with the ground below.  
"Fire all remaining thrusters, we have to somehow counteract our decent!"  
"Aye, sir. Firing thrusters 2 and 3."  
"Initiate emergency landing alarms, close the hangars. I want this ship locked up tight when we hit the ground!" The ship began to catch flame as it entered the atmosphere. The plates of the bottom of an ISD were designed to be highly heat resistant, however, due to their circumstances, things may end very badly.  
The two remaining thrusters fired, propelling the vessel forwards. Down below, the plains of the lands drew closer and closer. How the ship now fell would mean it would hit the ground, though not as hard as originally anticipated. The real problem now was, how far would they go? Do to the flight angle, along with the speed they were going at, they would probably slide kilometers, hundreds of them.  
"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" The Captain yelled. The massive ship coasted over the ground for a second, and then rammed into it like a truck. The vessel even bounced a bit, and then began sliding. It tore land and crops asunder, destroying everything in its path. While the vessel itself did not face many losses to her crew, a town of 400 was not so fortunate. Almost all of them were wiped out in the early morning hours, not realizing what approached them. The town was, however, not even a slight bump to the crew, they didn;t even know what had happened. The ship slowed down significantly, tilting to one side. The right side hit the ground, turning the ship. This, however, helped its slowing, kicking up more land. The ship came to a full stop, creaking. The ship finally stopped, and sat there. Plumes of smoke rose from its durasteel plates.

General Koichiro Hazama of the JSDF. The armed security forces of Japan. Less than a month ago, a gate had opened up in Japan, Ginza Square, to be precise. Unknown, but ancient, invaders killed countless people, flooding from the mysterious gate. Had it not been for a few choice heroes and the JSDF, countless more would have fallen before Japan's allies would have stepped in. After a bit of preparation, the JSDF stepped through to the other side. There they had been met with seemingly endless combat. The 'Empire' they were fighting through countless soldiers at them, each army doing worse than the last. Each time, the JSDF became more and more entrenched. The last of these battles, a battle between an army of 100,000 and the JSDF, something... unexpected had happened. Now, Hazama realized almost everything in the past month had been unexpected, but this... this was something out. In the middle of the battle, something fell from the sky. Forward observers gave a ballpark estimate that it was about 1,400 to 1,700 meters in length. The object had been falling extremely fast, having a very triangular shape. that would be all, had it not been for one... strange fact. How the object had been falling, it would have hit them head on. However, the observers reported that the object had changed its course. It went from a straight plummet to a controlled dive. It attempted to correct itself into a glide, but sight was lost over the next hill. Now, Hazama was forced to try and explain this whole turn of events to the Prime Minister, Motoi Shinzo.  
"... And that is when we lost visual on the object." Hazama stood in the office of the Prime Minister. He stood across from the man, who sat at his desk. He had his hands folded in front of his face, listening intently.  
"Whatever this object is, it seems to have a crew, an Imperial craft, perhaps?"  
"Unlikely, sir. Based on my reports, the Imperials are unable to even build motors, such a ship would be impossible for them."  
"And yet we have a 2,000 meter long, METAL object no more than 25,000 meters away from or HQ? Please, explain this to me General. If they are not Imperial, who are they?"  
"Sir, there is no proof that the object-" The Prime Minister pounding his fist on the desk, rising to his feet. Hazama jumped a little, not expecting such an outburst.  
"This 'object' corrected a fall that NO inanimate object, or any uncontrolled object, could have! Hazama, I want to know who is aboard that craft, and I want to know if they are friendly or not. Put together a team to check it out. This has been deemed as a matter of National Security, am I understood?" Hazama took in a deep breath.  
"Yes, sir. I will see to it."  
"Only the best, Hazama."  
"Only the best, sir."

"... Hey, Itami! General Hazama has a mission for you!"


	2. Chapter 2

'Admiral Armon Traff' May I remind all present that, beyond this point, everything will be going on record. If you value your career, please hold all... _unessary..._ comments to yourself.

'Head Engineer Roloff Marx' Wait a minute, why are you looking at me?!

'Captain Herald Jacks' No reason in particular.

'Head Engineer Roloff Marx' This is bloody profiling!

'Admiral Armon Traff' Gentlemen, stay on topic. Major Juro, you have the floor regarding repairs of levels 34 through 26.

'Colonel Tyler Mattes' He forgot to mention the thruster...

'Admiral Armon Traff' Shut it, Colonel, or I may rethink your promotion.

'Major Friedrich Juro' Right... Well, as the Admiral mentioned, the lower floors of our ship are in total chaos. We've lost a solid half of out provisions, unfortunately, that was only the front of our ship. I can't even get started on hangar 2. Let's just say, we are going to need a lot of shovels to reach the fighters and other equipment inside. As Mattes pointed out, we are missing a whole thruster, which the main problem when it comes to taking off. I will pass the floor to Head Engineer Roloff Marx.

'Head Engineer Roloff Marx' Thank you, Major. Now, I have taken it upon myself to-

'Colonel Tyler Mattes' Do a flip!

'Admiral Armon Traff' MATTES!

'Head Engineer Roloff Marx' Alright. So, I looked at our remaining supply, as I said before I was so RUDELY interrupted. Now, to start with, our armories were unharmed throughout the ship, somehow. The armored transports were jostled around, and unhurt. Of course, they could be shot by a turbo laser and come out undamaged, so no surprise there. Now, here comes the tricky part, the AT-STs, and DPs. As we all know, there are three rooms holding them. Number 1 was not securely locked down and is a jumbled up mess. Of course, we still have a solid 20 of them left, 7 DPs, 13 STs. We DID have five AT-ATs, but one... went down. Another one was damaged but is repairable. The other three are in working order, and ready to fight on a moment's notice. Regarding the TIEs, most of them survived, at least, the ones that returned from the battle. Most of them went to the Main Hangar, so we have... around... 27 fighters and 5 bombers. Regarding extra tanks, we have a Juggernaut, and a handful of TX-130s. Regarding extra vehicles... We have half a dozen speeders and two shuttles left. The other six... well... Hangar 2. I hand the floor to Doctor Mariah Huntsville.

'Doctor Mariah Huntsville' Thank you, Marx. Now, regarding the men we lost in the crash... We lost a mere twenty-four, miraculously. Alas, they were mostly pilots, still in the hangar. We had fifteen others injured, but are currently under the care of my medical teams. Colonel Mattes, you have the floor.

'Colonel Tyler Mattes' 'Bout time... Okay, so I've got my teams patrolling the area around the ship and setting up a perimeter. Captain, hologram, please... Thank you. Okay, so I have already mobilized my scouts out a few kilometers around. They have spotted far off towns, but have been ordered to remain away. Operator guy, you have the floor.

'Operator Francis Meare' It's Meare, Mattes... Anyways. My team has repaired the comms system of the Destroyer, but we have no connection with anything outside our crew and stormtrooper teams. There seem to be zero comms stations on the planet, in local space, or for LIGHTYEARS around. Our long range comms have found nothing.

'Admiral Armon Traff' So we are looking at no comms for reinforcements, half our provisions are gone and we can't fly?

'Colonel Tyler Mattes' Ah, I'll have to dock you points there, sir. You don;t have the floor.

'Admiral Armon Traff' I'm the admiral, Mattes. I'll talk when I please-

'Sargeant Hiro Tunisia' Ah... Sir? Sorry to interrupt, sir, but the engineering team has found the remaining probe droids, and are prepared to send them out.

'Admiral Armon Traff' So soon? I'm sorry lady, and gentlemen, but this is where this meeting ends. Dismissed, Captain, please turn off the record-

"-er. Thank you." As the Captain switched the recorder off, everyone began leaving. The Admiral, escorted by his Honor Guard, marched down to Hangar 1. Inside, the remaining Tie-Fighters were being moved back into position. The Engineering team stooda round a halfdozen probe droids. The head officer of the group ran over to the admiral, saluting.

"Sir! Glad to see you got our message! These six are primed and ready to go, we just need your athourization."

"Then, what are you waiting for?"

Six probe droids left the hangar, all going in opposite directions. They flew for hours on end, searching for civilization. The first arrived at one of the towns spotted by the scout troopers. It hid in the shadows, sending its sightings to the Star Destroyer. They seemed to be countless millennia beyond the empire, still building their homes out of stone, without vehicles or any form of guns. The second of the droids arrived at a massive mine, watching from the forest line. What it spotted was a government of some sort using laborers to mine for rudimentary minerals like iron and bronze. However, the droid was unable to get closer without being spotted, so it moved on. The third droid made it to an actual city, using its long range scanners to give the command crew a better look at the level of technology that was on this planet. They seemed to be some sort of ancient civilization that had not even managed to make an automated vehicle, relying on carts pulled by creatures, predmominently creatures of the equidae. The fourth was the first to find anything out of the ordinary, at least, regarding the locals. It was night, but the group had set up a campfire, laughing and eaing, unaware of the onlooker a short distance away. They wore green uniforms of some sort of more modern military, but were armed with... odd weapons. The command team was unable to tell what model they were, but was like nothing they had ever seen. The vehicles they had were no carts with animals pulling them, instead, some sort of land transport with wheels. They believed them to be armored cars of some sort, perhaps old ones. Number five was defective, and crashed into a hill.

Number six, however, found something rather... peculiar on the second day of its treck. It came to a battleground, littered with dead, the ground marred by craters of, what the Admiral believed to be, explosives. Soldiers in the same armor as the guards of the mines scattered the field, but the space was taken up by that of other nations. Hundreds, if not thousands, of people lay scattered throughout the hill. Whatever they had faced, it seemed they had made it a tad bit angry. The probe droid, now using the upmost caution, made its way up the hill, scoping out a base, if you could call it that. It was a long fence with several smaller buildings surrounding a single bigger one. They looked to be made of stone, probably concrete, based on the tech level of the green soldiers of before. It waited until night before proceeding. The droid landed soundlessly near the main building, its head swiveling. It kept low to the ground, scuttling around like an oversized spider. It peeked from a corner, spotting a guard, facing away. He held a cigarette in ond hand, his other on the top of his gun. The dorid dipped away without a single noise. It made its way to an armory, easily decoding the padlock's combonations and creeping in. Inside was hundreds of different kinds of guns, all foriegn to the engineering team. using two of its legs, it held a gun closer to its camera. The engineering team ran diagnostics on the gun.

"Scanning... Here we go... It seems to be a rifle, sir, noting I have ever seen. Based on the clips, mechnizims we can see, and the lack of an energy cell, I believe these are ballisitc weapons." The Admiral raised an eyebrow, scratching his chin.

"Ballistic? Weren't they banned in the Treaty of Combat in 525?"

"Indeed they were, sir. This only raises further questions of, where are we? Based on out cameras, these people ARE human, how could we not have ever made contact with them?" These questions, however, could not be answered. The door behind the droid slammed open, causing its head to swivel. Two of the green soldeirs were standing in the doorway, looking around. They quickly spotted the probe droid, raising their weapons. One yelled something, stepping in to allow his comrade room. The probe droid, however, had protacols for such situations as these. It flew to one side of the room, using its legs to stick to the wall. The soldiers turned, trying to keep their guns trained on it. The probe droid rocketed down, doing a droid eqiuvilant of a headbutt into one of their chests. The man gasped as he was thrown to the ground, shocked by the force the droid had behind its hit. The other soldier had to dive away to avoid not being taken down at well. As the droid scuttered away, he pulled his radio up.

"Command, this is a code 4, intruder in the armory, heading to the garage. It's some sort of... spider?" The probe droid scuttered into a dumpster. Several soldiers ran past, heading in the direction of the armory. The droid poked its head back up, surveying the area, and then scuttled off again. The massive garage loomed ahead, the next objective for the droid to scout out. It climbed in through one of the open windows on the roof, letting moon light into the emprty garage. It dropepd to the ground, soundlessly surveying its surrounding. The command team could see the massive tanks and cars.

"These are certainly not a bunch of carts..." The engineer at the computer murmured, tearing his gaze away to look to his commander.

"Initiate Order 11-0."

"Aye, sir." 11-0 was an order given to probe droids, such as the one in the garage, to cripple military or otherwise high value targets. Each droids was armed with several pounds of high power explosive. The droid scuttled around, placing them at supports. It dragged gas canisters and otehr explosive storage devices into positions around the bulding. As it placed the last explosive, the door at the front opened. Its bulbous head swiveled back, though this time it was in cover. A group of five soldiers poured in, looking around. One of them switched the lights, pouring the room in bright light. The droid dropped lower to the ground, scuttering away to a place behind one of the many tanks. It darted to a column. It climbed up quickly, hanging from the ceiling. A team of two soldiers walked below, one in the front, another taking the rear. It brought itself over the back one, holding steady. At the end of their path, a tipped canister caught their attention.

"Gasoline?" The frontmost one muttered, dabbing the puddle with his index and middle finger. The soldier behind him looked around, keeping his eyes open. He didn;t even stand a chance. The droid dropped from the ceiling, directly on his back. His legs crushed under him, bending at odd and distrubing angles. Before the other soldier could even react, the droid blasted him in the back. He flew forwards, face first into the gas puddle he had just been inspecting. The cries of its victim, who's legs had been crushed, filled the building, drowned out only by the blaster. Fro behind, two of the remaining three appeared, guns raised. They could not fire, however, as their fellow soldier was rasing up as a body shield. He was in no position to fight it, barely holding conscience. He had tears streaming down his battered face, partly from fear, partly from pain. Whenever the tow soldiers tried to get a new vantage point, the limp soldier would be swung to face him.

"What is that thing?!" One of them yelled, keeping his gun raised.

"Hell if I know, just don't let it escape!" The droid quickly leapt into action. I threw the body to one of the men, knocking him back. It quickly blasted the other, and spun around to the other direction. However, before it could even move, the barrel of a shotgun was in front of its camera. The droid gave a shocked sound, and the room was filled with the sound of a shotgun round firing. The droid toppled, a solid portion of its computer being blown out backwards through the head. The man holding the gun was Colonel Shunya Kengun. he lowered the gun, pulling up the radio.

"Command, the hostile is down... We have two men down... and one fataly injured." He lowered his radio, walking to his fallen comrade. The whimpering man was now on his back, the other soldier kneeling next to him.

"It's okay... It's okay... Just stay with me man... Come on..." The last uninjured soldier said, no confidence in his voice. The Colonel kneeled next to the two, trying to help. Alas, the soldier was doomed from the start. Something had been damaged beyond repair when the droid dropped on him, and he died right there just as the medical team arrived. The Colonel reported to General Hazama.

"Who would do such a thing?" Hazama said, half to himself. The Colonel sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know sir, but it is certainly no Imperial machine, that is for sure." Another soldier joined them, holding a small, half circle.

"Sir, the EOD team ran scans, these are detonators, sir. The machine never had time to activate them. They were placed at most of the support beams." He handed the bomb to Hazama, who studied it with his eye brows furrowed.


End file.
